


"Song Lyrics" Drabbles 1-10

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: community: qaf_drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Song Lyrics" Drabbles 1-10

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's qaf_drabbles community  
> Prompt: Song Lyrics

** 1\.   
Title:** Strip  
**Timeframe:** Season One

_It's just following ancient history  
If I strip for you, will you strip for me?  
~ Strip, Adam Ant_

There is nothing more seductive, Justin thinks, than watching Brian strip. He has made removing his clothes into an art form.

Justin sits naked on the bed, tries not to squirm in anticipation, but can't help licking his lips when Brian's shirt hits the floor. He's a bright boy… he sees the way Brian's eyes hone in on his mouth, and he breathes just a little heavier, grips the covers where Brian can't see. Wants to touch himself, but waits. Waiting is half the pleasure.

The air is cool on his skin… but he knows he'll be warm soon enough.

**2\.   
Title:** It Takes A Fool To Remain Sane  
**Timeframe:** Post Season Five

_Do, do, do what you wanna do   
Don't think twice, do what you have to do   
Do, do, do, do, let your heart decide  
~ It Takes A Fool To Remain Sane, The Ark_

In five months he's landed three shows, which he knows is phenomenal for someone of his age and experience. His art and _Rage_ pay the rent on his apartment, surprisingly not a dump. He gets along with his roommate.

He's happy, but happy isn't enough. Justin has always aimed higher than that. And ever since he'd announced that Brian was all he would ever want, he'd known it was the truth. He felt in in his bones, in his heart.

He flips open his cell phone at the boarding gate. "I'm coming home," he says. He feels light, buoyant. Free.

 

**3\.   
Title:** For Good  
**Timeframe:** Post Season Five

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good  
~ For Good, Wicked OCR_

Brian meets him at the door, pushes him against the wall, lips and teeth and roaming hands. Clothes shed, stagger to the bedroom. They reconnect.

"So," Brian says, finally, around an unlit smoke, worlds of emotion trapped, strangled, in that one word.

"I'm home." Justin senses Brian's mouth open, hears the protests (your art, your career, your life, what's fucking best for you -- as if he can't look into his own heart and know what's best) before they start, and rolls atop him, plucks the cigarette from his lips and tosses it aside. "For good."

"For good," Brian murmurs.

**4\.   
Title:** Sometimes  
**Timeframe:** Post Season Five

_Climb into bed beside me  
We can lock the world outside  
Touch me, satisfy me  
Want your body next to mine  
~ Sometimes, Erasure _

"You're sacrificing--"

"Nothing. If I want an art career, I'll commute. _IF_ I want an art career."

Brian lifts a shoulder. "You're talented."

"A given. Which is why I'll succeed no matter what path I take."

Brian snorts. "I think I love your modesty the most."

"And my ass."

"A given." He shifts, meets Justin's eyes. "You can't--"

"Enough talking," Justin interrupts, sliding a palm across Brian's hip. They'll have time to talk… later. Now that he's finally realized that he doesn't need to listen to anything but his own heart. They have a lifetime to talk. It's only time.

 

**5\.   
Title:** You Surround Me  
**Timeframe:** Post Season Five

_Don't ever let me take you for granted  
You've got your finger on the pulse of my soul  
Let me place a kiss in the small of your back  
Love and protect you from the evils of this world  
~ You Surround Me, Erasure_

Love stings, soothes with honeyed kisses and scratches with barbed wire in equal measure. Love terrifies and exhilarates him. Love is letting go and holding on, wanting to protect while watching Justin fly.

He breathes into the curve of Justin's neck, increases the snap of his hips and watches Justin's face transform with desire, lust, love. Justin's pulse stutters under his mouth and he presses his lips there, the essence of Justin in slick sweet heat and ecstatic rush and constant, steady rhythm.

He holds on, breathes heavy, resolves to make it work. Love inspires him. Scares him. Frees him.

 

**6\.   
Title:** Wasteland  
**Timeframe:** Season One

_You can touch, but please keep your distance  
You're innocent and pure and with no shame  
~ Wasteland, The Mission_

 

Justin hovers at the edges of your perception, at Babylon, at the diner, at Woody's, and when he dances up to you and sticks his face (dick) in your personal space you want to bat him away as you pull him close. When he pretends to studiously ignore you and spends half the night with another brunette, you sneer that you're finally rid of him as you slide your hand across his ass and bite his earlobe and know he's yours for the night. For as long as you want.

You play keep-away, push-pull. You don't know what you want.

**7\.   
Title:** Tower of Strength  
**Timeframe:** Post-Episode 405 (Pink Posse)

_You stand firm and proud when the wind blows in your face  
And when the sun shines in your eyes, you just turn your head away  
To me  
~ Tower of Strength, The Mission_

"You want to talk about it?"

Justin jerks out of his stealth. "_You_ want to talk? This day should go down in the annals of… something," he tries, but his voice shakes and he feels like he might vomit and he just really doesn't have the energy to be anything close to witty.

"I'll take that as a no," Brian says simply, and pulls back the covers.

Justin crawls into bed and onto Brian. Wishes he could forget the _snick_ of the safety and the scent of cold animal fear. He burrows into Brian instead; lets Brian help him forget.

 

**8\.   
Title:** Stay With Me  
**Timeframe:** Episode 513

_You are a joy and a pleasure to love and to hold  
Your promise is as pure as the driven snow  
Passing ships in the night a touch distraught and light  
Eyes that brightly shine, your love tonight is mine  
~ Stay With Me, The Mission_

He's fucked hundreds

_(thousands)_

of men, and he tries to remember that, tries to think technique, but his limbs quiver from exhaustion

_(emotion) _

and he tastes salt on his skin. Everything in him wants to ask

_(beg)_

Justin to stay, and he presses his lips together to keep the words inside and watches Justin's face as they move together. The promise there amazes

_(terrifies surprises overwhelms)_

him, and he remembers that Justin doesn't listen to No and Go Away, that Justin believes when he does not. Brian remembers that Justin makes him believe. He thinks they might

_(will)_

make it.

 

**9\.   
Title:** Hands Across The Ocean  
**Timeframe:** Post Season Five

_And every time I'm missing you I just can't let it show  
And every time I want to cry, I just can't let it go  
Wine and song and masquerade and refuge holds me dear  
Ribbons and lace and daisy chains  
But there's not enough heaven here  
~Hands Across The Ocean, The Mission_

Brian knows that whole 'better to have loved and lost' cliché is complete and utter bullshit, because before he loved he certainly never felt like he was punched in the gut (unless Jack or Craig were involved.) He didn't fake interest in tricking, because who the fuck in his right mind would not be interested in getting his dick sucked, and he didn't bite Ted's head off (unless he deserved it) or make random interns cry (ditto.)

He has enough three weeks after Justin's departure.

"Get naked," he says when Justin opens the door.

"You romantic," Justin grins. And does.

 

**10\.   
Title:** Here You Come Again  
**Timeframe:** Early Season One

_All you have to do is smile that smile  
And there go all my defences  
Just leave it up to you and in a little while  
You're messing up my mind  
And filling up my senses  
~ Here You Come Again, Dolly Parton_

Brian doesn't understand it.

First, Justin is a twink. He doesn't go for twinks. Muscles, tattoos -- that's his type. If he could be said to have a type.

Second, Justin is blond. He's never liked blonds. Blond conjures images of vapid airheads -- not hot.

Third, Justin is… well, he doesn't actually have a third.

But enough is enough. The kid is history.

"Hey." Justin slides up against him, all blue eyes and blond hair and that smile. That goddamn fucking smile.

"I'm busy," Brian grunts.

"Okay," Justin says.

Brian sighs. Knows he'll have him by the end of the night.


End file.
